Pokemon Survivor: Ruins of Alph
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Description Twists/Changes * Brantsteele: First two episodes simulated on Survivor: Caramoan, the rest simulated on Survivor: South Pacific * 'Redemption Island: ' At F18, the ruins set off a Redemption Island. As castaways were voted out of the game, they were sent to the island to compete their way back in by consecutively winning duels. ** Gulliver won his way back in the game to make the F12. ** Pie won her way back in the game to make the F5. * '''Mirrored Cast: '''Each tribe has a specific number of Pokemon from a given generation and evolutionary stage. Thus, each Pokemon has a counter part on the other tribe. Castaways } | align="left" |Howl | | | 1st Voted Out | 1st Eliminated | 6 |- | | align="left" |Kora | | | 2nd Voted Out | 2nd Eliminated | 5 |- | | align="left" |Vernon | | | | 4th Voted Out | 3rd Eliminated | 5 |- | | align="left" |Tessa | | | | 5th Voted Out | 4th Eliminated | 9 |- | | align="left" |King | | | | 3rd Voted Out | 5th Eliminated | 8 |- | | align="left" |Leif | | | | 7th Voted Out | 6th Eliminated | 4 |- | | align="left" |Aggie | | | | 8th Voted Out | 7th Eliminated | 8 |- | | align="left" |Pom Pom | | | | 6th Voted Out | 8th Eliminated | 5 |- | | align="left" |Gogo | | | rowspan="14" | 10th Voted Out | 9th Eliminated 1st Jury Member | 11 |- | | align="left" |Lee | | | 11th Voted Out | 10th Eliminated 2ndJury Member | 13 |- | | align="left" |Muku | | | 14th Voted Out | 11th Eliminated 3rd Jury Member | 2 |- | | align="left" |Cloud | | | 12th Voted Out | 12th Eliminated 4th Jury Member | 20 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Gulliver | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 9th Voted Out | 1st Returnee | rowspan="2" |10 |- | 13th Voted Out | 13th Eliminated 5th Jury Member |- | | align="left" |Reginal | | | 16th Voted Out | 14th Eliminated 7th Jury Member | 5 |- | | align="left" |Cho | | | 15th Voted Out | 15th Eliminated 8th Jury Member | 18 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Pie | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 17th Voted Out | 2nd Returnee | rowspan="2" |12 |- | 18th Voted Out | 16th Eliminated 9th Jury Member |- | | align="left" |Carmen | | | 19th Voted Out | 17th Eliminated 10th Jury Member | 9 |- | | align="left" |Scorpia | | | colspan="2" |2nd Runner-up | 0 |- | | align="left" |Orange | | | colspan="2" |Runner-up | 1 |- | | align="left" |Rax | | | colspan="2" |Winner | 5 |} Episode Guide Voting History 1 Cloud played a hidden immunity idol on herself, negating two votes. 2 Cho played a hidden immunity idol on herself, negating seven votes. 3 Cho played a hidden immunity idol on herself, negating six votes. 4 Carmen played a hidden immunity idol on herself, negating two votes. 5 Rax played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating three votes. Category:Seasons Category:Johto